


2020 Christmas Drabble #9 - A Special Gift

by learashi



Series: 2020 Christmas Drabble Series a.k.a 2020 sucks so let's make this the best Christmas ever [9]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Letters to Santa, M/M, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Jun gives Sho a very special gift.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Series: 2020 Christmas Drabble Series a.k.a 2020 sucks so let's make this the best Christmas ever [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027719
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	2020 Christmas Drabble #9 - A Special Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maelstrom_AR5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maelstrom_AR5/gifts).



> As we have reached the week of Christmas I will be posting one drabble every day.

When Jun walked into the dressing room and sat down on the couch in the far corner, Sho was sitting at the small table with Aiba. Both of them were writing letters on pieces of paper decorated with reindeer around the edges and whispering to each other even though apart from Jun they were the only ones there. He was dying to know what they were up to, but it looked as if they didn’t want to be interrupted.  
  
A few minutes later, they placed the neatly folded pieces of paper into envelopes covered with festive stamps and gold stickers and Aiba tucked them into his pocket and looked around furtively before slinking out of the room.  
  
As soon as Sho took a seat next to Jun on the couch and picked up his newspaper, Jun pounced. He whipped the paper out of Sho’s hands and asked, “What on earth were you two doing?”  
  
“Writing letters to Santa Claus and giving him our lists of what we want for Christmas.” Sho snatched the newspaper back and snapped it open as if that was the end of the conversation.  
  
But to Jun it was only the beginning. “Sho, nobody with an age higher than a number in single digits is allowed to write to Santa and ask for gifts.”  
  
Sho lowered his paper and shrugged. “Would you want to be the one who tells Aiba that? I don’t remember you ever being able to say no to him either.”  
  
Flashes of various weird things that he’d done with and for Aiba over the years played inside Jun’s mind and he immediately knew exactly what Sho meant. “You win. Forget I said anything.”  
  
Jun sat still for a few minutes, scrolling through his phone, but eventually curiosity got the better of him. “So what exactly did you ask for?”  
  
“H..a h..p,” Sho muttered.  
  
“Pardon?” Jun tugged down the corner of the newspaper so he could get a better look at Sho. “I didn’t quite catch that.”  
  
“Hula hoop,” Sho said more clearly this time. “I desperately wanted a hula hoop when I was seven, but I never got one.”  
  
Jun was about to say that was actually kind of sad, but Aiba came back into the room, closely followed by Nino and Ohno who were arguing over whose turn it was to pay for dinner and the opportunity was lost.  
  
++  
  
“Good morning and Merry Christmas!” Sho placed a tray laden with fresh fruit, coffee and almond croissants down beside the bed and kissed Jun soundly on the lips.  
  
“G’way,” Jun mumbled as he pulled a pillow over his head.  
  
“It’s almost lunchtime and I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.” Sho made himself comfortable in bed and tore off the corner of a croissant. “Mmm, Ohno was right; this bakery is the best.”  
  
Jun’s stomach rumbled loudly as the scent of the fresh pastry infiltrated its way into his nostrils. He grudgingly removed the pillow from his face and dragged himself upright into a sitting position but kept his eyes closed. “Need coffee. Food.”  
  
“Have I ever told you how cute you are first thing in the morning when you’re all monosyllabic?” Sho cooed.  
  
“Have I ever told you to not use such big words as ‘monosyllabic’ before my brain wakes up?” Jun grumbled. He pried his eyes open and stretched before taking a cautious sip of his coffee.  
  
“Don’t worry, I used your special almond milk, and added a tiny sprinkle of cinnamon for a festive touch,” Sho said proudly. He was working on improving his cooking skills and coffee was one of his personal triumphs. “I even reheated the croissants in the oven without burning anything.”  
  
Jun’s eyes widened with delight as he nibbled on the end of a croissant. After another sip of coffee he took a much bigger bite and sighed happily. “Delicious. Thank you.”  
  
“I also brought you this.” Sho rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a beautifully wrapped rectangular package. “Merry Christmas.”  
  
Careful to not rip the delicate rice paper, Jun slowly revealed a flat jewellery box. When he opened it he laughed and kissed Sho on the cheek. “You had it made into a key ring?”  
  
He dangled the key ring on his finger still laughing at the photo of Sho and him making a love heart with their hands at their 5x20 concert. “I look terrible though.”  
  
“You always look beautiful to me,” Sho said softly as he ran his fingers through Jun’s messy bed hair. “Although I must admit that you do bear a certain resemblance to a frog in that shot.”  
  
“OI!” Jun poked Sho sharply in the ribs with his elbow. “Remember I haven’t given you your gift yet and if you continue to insult me I might not be able to remember where I left it.”  
  
Sho threw up his hands in surrender. “A frog which is definitely a prince in disguise?”  
  
Jun almost choked on his mouthful of croissant as he snort-laughed, and Sho had to whack him on the back until he managed to swallow the last of the crumbs. When Jun could speak again, he wiped his eyes and pointed under the bed. “You’ll find your gift is under there oh complimentary one.”  
  
Sho’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as he slid out a large flat package and held it up in front of him. It weighed almost nothing and despite the fact that it was square, the contents felt more round than anything. He gave it a shake and turned it around to look at it from all angles. “I have no idea what this could be.”  
  
“Then open it and you’ll know.” Jun’s eyes sparkled as he eagerly awaited Sho to unwrap his gift.  
  
After impatiently ripping open the wrapping paper Sho looked down at what had been revealed in complete silence. When he did speak, his voice was blurred by emotion. “A hula hoop?”  
  
Jun climbed off the bed and stood behind Sho, wrapping his arms around his waist. “I guess Santa Claus really did get your letter.”  
  
“You…I…”  
  
“Seven year old Sho has finally received his heart’s desire,” Jun said gently.  
  
Sho turned to face Jun and buried his face in his shoulder. “Just when I thought I couldn’t love you any more than I already do…”  
  
“Not as much as I love you Sho-kun, never as much.”  
  
They stood wrapped in each other’s arms for countless minutes until Sho pulled back slightly and gazed deeply into Jun’s eyes. “This is something I never thought I would say to you, but do you want to play with my hula hoop?”


End file.
